Amor invisible
by SuperBrave
Summary: Especial de Navidad 2008. El amor de Chichi y de Goku no siempre es visible, incluso para ellos mismos... pero descubrirán que a pesar de todo se aman el uno al otro.


Este es un especial de Navidad que dedico especialmente a todo el Fandom de Dragon Ball. Sé que tengo mucho que actualizar, pero lo haré cuando esté inspirada para ello. De momento me salió este mini-fic de un solo capítulo. Feliz Navidad y que el año nuevo os traiga Paz y felicidad.

EL AMOR INVISIBLE

¡Cómo duelen las manos lavando ropa en el río! La piel se agrieta, se embrutece hasta transformarse en un amasijo de carne fea y áspera, vieja… aun en una jovencita. Chichi miró al cielo y sintió una mota de nieve en la punta de su nariz. "Goku regresará pronto" pensó y sonrió con una mezcolanza de tristeza y determinación mientras se afanaba en terminar su tarea.

Es difícil ser madre, y más aún lo es serlo en plena montaña Paoz, llena de monstruos, alejada de todo atisbo de civilización, viviendo de forma ruda, sin electricidad o aún agua corriente. Era una vida sencilla y dura, pero Chichí siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y decidida a salir adelante en cualquier situación. Ah, su amado Goku. ¿Qué no daría ella por el amor que le profesaba?

Aush – gimió mientras un leve hilo sanguinolento se perdía corriente abajo y comenzaba a bañarla una nevada suave. No se molestó en mirar su dedo, o reparar el corte. Miró al cielo una vez más y comenzó a recoger con rapidez.

Seguro que acaba en ventisca y aún no trae a mi niño. ¡Es tan irresponsable! No se da cuenta de que su hijo es demasiado pequeño… y tiene tanto que estudiar para llegar a ser un hombre de provecho. Son Gohan se va a resfriar… ¡Este hombre! Cuando vuelva me va a oir – refunfuñaba cargando un enorme cesto de ropa húmeda que no podría tender con semejante tiempo sino en tendederos improvisados al calor de la chimenea.

Mientras caminaba a casa, no podía quitar de su mente mil posibles penurias que podrían acontecerle a su hijo. Apenas contaba con 2 años de edad, era un bebé. Era su familia. Solo tenía a su padre, a su esposo y a su hijo en este mundo. Debía protegerles… no podían morir como ocurrió con su madre. Chichí se prometió que les sacaría adelante a toda costa y entonces un sin fin de imágenes maravillosas surgían en su cabeza alejando las preocupaciones. Gohan estudiaría, sería un célebre científico. Goku encontraría un trabajo y… bueno… un trabajo adecuado para él… sí, debía convencerle para que se sacara el carnet de conducir… eso ayudaría… además, debía haber algo, un trabajo que supiera y quisiera hacer además de pelear. ¡Con su fuerza y nobleza! Sí, por supuesto, con el trabajo de Goku ganarían mucho dinero, suficiente para pagarle la universidad al niño. Y además se mudaría a uno de esos pisos de la ciudad que tenían supermercados cerca de casa, ¡y hornos eléctricos! Ella trabajaría tejiendo ropa que venderían a buen precio. Y a Goku le ascenderían, porque sabría aconsejarle acerca de cómo prosperar en su trabajo. Ah, y tendrían otros hijo, bueno, una niña quizás… que sería una muchachita fina y delicada, toda una señorita.

Ahh – gritó mientras se precipitaba al suelo con toda la colada limpia. Había tropezado con una roca. Un par de lágrimas pasajeras resbalaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío mientras observaba sus sábanas llenas de barro. Reunió toda la dignidad que le quedaba, se levantó del suelo, tomó la ropa sin rechistar ni emitir una sola queja y se dispuso a volver al calor del hogar donde estaba hirviendo una buena olla con sopa de verduritas y carne de tiranosaurio, donde una chimenea esperaba el regreso de sus dos hombres.

Debieron pasar varias horas más para que esto sucediese. Y, cuando llegaron a casa, Chichí les aguardaba vestida con ropas limpias, perfumadas con hojas de romero y de hierbas aromáticas. Había un plato de sopa en la mesa y libros en la mesa de estudio.

Goku, ¡por qué has tardado tanto! – gritó. Había pasado muchas penurias y estaba enfadada. Enojada con el hecho de que Goku jamás sería lo que en sus ensoñaciones maravillaba, ni su vida sería posiblemente tan maravillosa como planteaba. Y lo sabía, sabía que no era más que un espejismo, pero el amor es ciego y muchas veces invisible.

Chichí, no te pongas así. Hemos estado entrenando… jajaja. Gohan ya tiene edad para eso y…

¡Come y calla! Gohan tiene que estudiar, él va a ser un hombre muy culto e inteligente. Y tú, tú, ¿cuándo vas a sacarte el carnet de conducir? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces y siempre acabas por…

¡Gohan! Mi niño, si estás empapado. Ven, ven con mamá.

Goku suspiró aliviado mientras su esposa se marchaba del comedor para cambiar al pequeño. No la entendía. Pareciera que no le tenía el menor aprecio y, de pronto, se marchaba varios días a entrenar y le recibía con lágrimas en los ojos, como si temiera no volver a verle, le besaba y luego... ¡le daba un puñetazo! Y le gritaba mil improperios. Afortunadamente había aprendido que estas explosiones de genio se terminaban en apenas minutos, y eran seguidas de un silencio incómodo de un rato largo, para terminar por desaparecer al son de "oh, ¿te has hecho daño entrenando? ¡Eres tan bruto! Deja que te mire bien, ven". No lograba comprenderla. Parecía que le quería y luego… decía cosas tontas como que tenía que encontrar un trabajo. ¿Qué trabajo podía hacer él? ¿Y qué había de malo en vivir en la montaña sin tener que trabajar? El traía a casa comida para todos. Había construido aquella casa, les protegía de todo mal. ¿Acaso no se era más feliz despertando con el sonido de los pájaros? Respirando el aroma a pinos, sintiendo la brisa con pétalos de flores en el rostro, disfrutando del sonido de las libélulas en el río, el colorido de las mariposas en el prado, el sol benéfico en el rostro mientras que las nubes jugaban a formar imágenes caprichosas. Y sentir la inmensidad del universo en aquel cielo nocturno limpio, lleno de estrellas inapreciables en cualquier ciudad… ¿No era eso más valioso que cualquier cosa material?

Había visto las poblaciones, aglomeraciones de gentes que vagaban perdidas, apagadas, estresadas por trabajar, trabajar para comprar, comprar cosas que acababan almacenadas en sus casas, y dormir pensando en lo que debían trabajar para seguir comprando y continuar pagando… hasta morir. No añoraba aquella clase de vida, no entendía que alguien quisiera ser como los demás, pero una cosa era clara: Chichí les quería, y solo pretendía lo mejor para todos. Solo que lo mejor no es en ocasiones lo que alguien quiere, sino lo que todos sienten en su corazón. Lástima que Goku no supiera explicarle esto de forma que lo comprendiese… ¡Podrían ser tan felices! Ah sí. El saiyajin sonrió, tenía una idea para hacerla entender. Le regalaría por Navidad algo especial, algo que era imposible de conseguir en ninguna ciudad…

Antes de que Chichí pudiera decir alguna cosa, Goku apiló el último plato de sopa sobre los 20 anteriores que había comido y partió a toda velocidad. Aquella noche fue muy triste para Chichí. ¿Se habría marchado de su lado para siempre? No podía dejar de pensar en eso de forma obsesiva. Sentía que había algo que lo alejaba de ella cada día más y no sabía qué podía ser. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola esta vez? ¿La amaba realmente? No podía olvidar que casi le obligó a casarse con ella. ¿La amaba? No actuaba como si la amase. Pero ella sí, ella sí le quería para siempre, por siempre, con toda su alma. – Goku – susurró con un hilo de voz mientras llevaba su mano al corazón – ven pronto a mi lado.

Muy lejos de allí, el saiyajin volaba contra la adversidad de un temporal de nieve para alcanzar algo muy especial y único, algo que llevaría a su amada esposa, a su querida Chichí. A los tres días volvió a casa sucio, maloliente y hambriento. Era de noche y todos dormían ya. Había un árbol de Navidad en el salón y dejó allí su regalo. Subió al cuarto y acarició suavemente el rostro pálido de su mujer mientras se desnudaba y se acostaba a su lado. Un beso tierno le recibió aquella noche y no mediaron palabras, sino susurros.

A la mañana siguiente, un sol espléndido amaneció y deslumbraba su reflejo en la nieve que cubría la casa con un blanco absoluto y perfecto. Solo el cielo era tan brillante y maravilloso. En el ábol de Navidad había algo. Chichí se acercó y lo miró de cerca. Era una pluma dorada.

Oh, parece… ¿será oro? – se acercó más hasta tomarlo entre sus dedos y comprobó, por el peso, que no era de oro ni muchísimo menos, aunque lo parecía. Lo tiró por la ventana y donde había caído, se formó un cerco perfecto alrededor, que llegó hasta la tierra, pues enseguida se fundió la nieve.

Chichí, ahora no tendrás que utilizar cerillas, la pluma que traje hace fuego, es de un ave muy rara, me costó encontrarla y no estaba muy por la labor de darme ninguna pluma, pero acabé por convencerla -. Su esposa le miró las manos abrasadas y supo que había debido costarle robar una pluma a la mismísima ave fénix, pero no entendió por qué lo hizo. Salió fuera, tomó la pluma y sonrió recordando los momentos de la noche anterior. Luego frunció el ceño.

Goku, ¡¡mira cómo ensuciaste el suelo anoche!! - mientras gritaba se percató de algo. Sí, su marido si la amaba, con esa clase de amor invisible que solo puede verse cuando se agita la pluma y se ven las chispas.

Chichi alzó la pluma, la llevó cerca de su corazón y con una dulzura repentina susurró – gracias, es un hermoso regalo… yo también te quiero… ¡¡¡¡Gohan a estudiar!!!!

--------


End file.
